Brucy !
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Avec un pairing plutôt insolite (d'après moi) qui réuni Bruce Banner et Maria Hill. L'attention de Bruce Banner à été retenu, Hulk contenu, comment l'homme au deux personnalité pourras arrivé à ses fins ? Toujours pas douée pour les résumées x)
1. Chapter 1

Bruce était dans sa chambre réfléchissant à comment il pourrait aborder ce sujet délicat avec Clint. Il ne voyait que lui en possible « aide » même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait seulement besoin d'une oreille attentive qui saurais l'écouter ou simplement le guider. Et qui de mieux que l'archer pouvait lui venir en aide dans ce genre de situation ? Surtout pas Stark, il n'ennuierait pas Steve avec de telle broutille, Natasha allait vendre la mèche. Donc seul Barton pouvait lui être de confiance.

Le docteur se leva et partit pour le SHIELD réfléchissant encore au volant d'un SUV. Il pensait et repensait encore à ce qu'il allait faire, il allait s'ouvrir sur un sujet qui ne lui était pas commun et auquel il n'avait jamais pensé avant. Seulement aujourd'hui il voulait prendre les choses autrement et se lancer en domptant l'autre en lui.

Arrivé au SHIELD il se gara et souffla un grand coup, il croisa Morgan au secrétariat une jolie brune aux yeux verts qui n'avaient pas capter son attention. Il avait souvent vu la jeune femme regarder Steve ou Clint, les deux blonds de la bande. Il lui fit un bref signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire, dans les couloirs il croisa plusieurs agents, mais pas celle qu'il voulait voir plus que tout. Au bout du couloir il vit Natasha accompagnée de Fury, plusieurs dossiers dans les mains en plus de son ordinateur. Et d'un petit sac de sport. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- « Salut Natasha. Commandant Fury » dit-il.

\- « Oh ! Bruce je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici, tu viens pour la conférence ? » demanda la veuve noire.

\- « Docteur Banner » dit poliment Fury.

\- « Non, en fait je viens pour voir Clint tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ? Il participe à la conférence ? »

\- « Clint ? Non il n'y participe pas il n'aime pas parler devant tout le monde. Il est dans son bureau » dit Natasha. « Si tu montes le voir tu pourrais lui donner ça ? »

La veuve noire lui tendit le fameux sac de sport noir qu'elle avait avec elle.

\- « Ce n'ai rien de contraignant rassure moi… » Demanda Bruce méfiant.

\- « Non c'est ces affaires de rechange il les a oubliés ce matin » expliqua Natasha.

\- « Alors ça va »

\- « Mlle Romanoff les conseillers sont rassemblés » dit un agent.

\- « J'y vais ! »

La veuve noire partit en coup de vent, Bruce mit le sac sur son épaule et monta à l'étage ou se trouvait les bureaux. Il longea le couloirs, partant dans l'aile des officiers et avança jusqu'à celui de Clint. Il regarda par la porte vitrée et vit que l'archer était concentré sur son ordinateur tapant rapidement, il tapa pour s'annoncer.

\- « Entrez ! » Dit Clint.

\- « Salut » dit Bruce passant la tête entre la porte et le mur. « Je te dérange ? »

\- « Bruce ? Pas du tout entre ! »

Le docteur Banner s'avança et partit serrer la main de son équipier, Clint l'invita à s'asseoir en se levant pour aller vers sa machine à café.

\- « Un thé ou un café ? » proposa l'archer.

\- « Un thé s'il te plait. Natasha m'a donné un sac pour toi, tes affaires de rechanges » Informa-t-il.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? » rit l'archer

\- « Tu resterais dans tes affaires trempées de transpiration, génial quoi »

L'archer ricana et revint vers Bruce avec son thé et lui un café, il s'assit à son fauteuil se frottant les yeux rapidement.

\- « Rassure-moi ce n'est pas Natasha qui t'a envoyé juste pour mon sac au moins ? » demanda soudainement l'archer.

\- « Non du tout. C'est… je voulais juste te voir en fait. Pour te parler de quelque chose » dit Bruce. « Mais si tu bosses je peux repasser t'inquiète-pas ! Je ne voudrais pas te retarder »

\- « Non c'est bon ne t'en fait pas, je terminais mon dernier rapport de mission je peux le finir tout à l'heure » dit l'archer « Je suis tout à toi »

Bruce le regarda avec un regard dubitatif face à la phrase qu'il venait de sortir, l'archer regarda à droite puis à gauche se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- « Oui, bon, je me comprends quand je dis ça. Alors ? »

\- « Eh bien… »

Bruce se mit à chercher ses mots ce qui surpris l'archer qui commença à s'inquiéter sur la nature de leur future conversation, lui qui ne savait pas garder un secret plus de 30 secondes face à Natasha.

\- « C'est pour parler et pour avoir des conseils en vérité » dit finalement Bruce.

\- « Des conseils ? Je t'écoute et j'espère pouvoir t'aider »

\- « Alors, il s'agit des femmes. Et comme j'ai remarqué que tu avais le don de les attirer une par une… »

\- « Oulah ! Quand tu dis ça fait gaffe à ce que Natasha ne soit pas dans les parages. Ça passe limite avec Morgane et ses sourires à tords et à travers »

\- « J'y veillerais. Donc je me demandais comment tu faisais et comment tu avais fait pour séduire Natasha »

Clint manqua de s'étrangler une seconde fois avec son café et fusilla Bruce du regard les sourcils froncer l'ambiance soudainement refroidie.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore Clint ! » fit Bruce

\- « Toi qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Natasha est prise et par l'homme qui est en face de toi »

\- « Mais je le sais ça enfin crétin ! C'est une question pour la suite ! »

\- « Mhm » fit l'archer septique.

\- « Tu vas vite comprendre après »

L'archer reprit une gorgée de café et commença :

\- « Alors pour les femmes je ne sais pas comment je fais, et c'est en tout honnêteté que je te le dis pas pour faire le type « ouais je me la pète » elles viennent elle me parle de tout et n'importe quoi et moi je les écoute sans les entendre en les laissant s'imaginer je ne sais quoi. Et pour Natasha et bien c'est compliqué » dit l'archer

\- « Compliqué ? » répéta Bruce.

L'archer hocha la tête et reprit une gorgée de café se remémorant toute son histoire avec Natasha.

\- « Après Budapest on s'est rapprocher, et je ne l'ai pas séduit directement, elle non plus d'ailleurs. On vivait chacun de notre côté, je l'aidais pour son intégration, puis on a été établis en binôme, alors on a fait plusieurs missions ensemble, et au fur et à mesure des jours et des nuits, surtout des nuits, on a décidé de se mettre ensemble et là c'était plus que des nuits mais des moments en couple, une chambre pour deux, et enfin tout le tralala et puis on en est la maintenant » expliqua l'archer les yeux brillant.

Bruce souri en voyant l'archer si froid habituellement avoir les yeux qui brillent quand il parlait de sa copine. Il soupira finalement buvant son thé doucement.

\- « C'est sûr que ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider » dit-il « Mais très belle histoire »

\- « Merci » dit l'archer avalant sa gorgée de café. « Aller crache le morceau c'est laquelle ? » souri Clint posant ses pieds sur un côté de son bureau.

\- « Tu as le don pour cirer des rangers à merveille » dit Bruce détournant la conversation.

\- « Elles sont neuves je les casse pendant que je ne suis pas en mission j'en profite. Alors ? »

Le docteur Banner regarda l'archer, il savait que l'espion n'allait pas lâcher et tenterais par tous les moyens de savoir qui était celle qui avait retenu l'attention de son cœur. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de soupirer.

\- « Bruce te met pas dans de tel état c'est normal, moi aussi j'étais comme ça quand on me demandait qui c'est qui me plaisait et que je ne voulais rien dire. Phil en sait quelque chose » dit l'archer.

\- « Juste, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant… » dit Bruce.

\- « Voyons Bruce tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! » Dit l'archer curieux.

\- « Je te propose de deviner plutôt… »

\- « Deviner ? Ok ! Brune, blonde ? » demanda Clint

\- « Brune »

\- « Secrétaire, espionne, intérim, stagiaire ? »

\- « Espionne » répondit Bruce en rougissant.

\- « Quel grade ? »

\- « Elite 2 »

Clint se mit a réfléchir sur les élites 2 qu'il connaissait, il en avait deux dans son unité, Natasha était une elite 2, Maria Hill aussi, plus deux autres.

\- « Quelle unité ? » demanda l'espion.

\- « … »

Le fait que Bruce ne réponde pas à cette question en disait assez long quant au fait que trois d'entre elles ne faisait pas partie d'une unité et était des agents indépendants

\- « Hill ou Howard ! »

\- « Tu es sais assez Clint. »

\- « Aller ! C'est la quelle Bruce ? Elles sont canon toute les deux ok, mais y en a bien une qui se détache du lot a tes yeux »

\- « Tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient canon ? C'est super pour Natasha »

\- « Hey hey hey ! Faut pas se précipiter ok j'ai des yeux c'est encore pour juger mais j'ai un cœur et c'est pour aimer ma femme ! »

\- « Ta femme ? Une future madame Barton ? » souri Bruce.

\- « Tu change de sujet ! Hill ou Howard ? »

Bruce soupir et regarde l'archer en se mordant la lèvre avant de dire :

\- « C'est Maria » dit-il finalement.

\- « Hill ! Je le savais ! » s'exclama Clint

\- « Vas-y gueules plus fort imbécil ! »

L'archer se calma de suite en voyant le visage mauvais du docteur Banner, il déglutit difficilement.

\- « Je te préviens Barton, je t'ai accordé ma confiance ce que je fais très rarement, fait une seule faute et je te met en pièce Legolas ! »

\- « Tu n'es jamais venu dans ce bureau, on a parlé de rien et je suis une tombe ! »

\- « Tu as intérêt ou tu vas finir dedans ! »

Bruce sortit du bureau le cœur léger d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un il regretta soudainement d'avoir menacer Clint de la sorte mais son secret devait le rester.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint continuait son rapport qui était très loin d'être finit et le temps n'allais pas en sa faveur. Il sélectionnant alors tous les photos et rajoutait chacune des légendes, cochant ensuite les différents problèmes rencontrer le personnel engagé avant de commencer à taper le rapport qu'il devrait ensuite retranscrire pour garder une trace écrite. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que quelque tape de e nouveau à la porte.

\- « Entrez ! » Dit Clint sans s'arrêter de taper.

La porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et fine, au sourit radieux mais au tempérament assassin, il sourit de cette coïncidence.

\- « Agent Barton, je vous dérange ? » Demanda l'agent Hill.

\- « Agent Hill, aucunement que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Clint poli.

\- « Le colonel Fury vous réclame en salle de conférence. »

\- « C'est une blague ? » râla Clint.

\- « Je ne me permettrais pas » ricana l'agent Hill voyant son ami râler.

Clint souffla et enregistra ce qu'il avait déjà fait avant de se lever, il enfila sa veste et tourna sur lui-même pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait possiblement lui renvoyer son reflet. Mais il ne trouva rien, Maria se rapprocha alors de lui et arrangea son col, l'archer rougit mais la laisse faire.

\- « Tu… je… c'est bon ? » bafouilla le tireur.

\- « Vous êtes superbe rien à dire votre copine va en perdre son latin » dit-elle en riant.

\- « Merci. C'est juste que je ne veux pas marquer mal... » se défendit Clint.

\- « J'ai compris ne vous en fait pas »

Les deux agents se mirent alors en route vers la salle de conférence. Une partie du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, comme si les deux ne s'entendaient pas alors qu'en vérité un lien d'amitié les liaient tous les deux. Seulement les bureaux du SHIELD étaient leur endroit de travail et d'un commun accord aucun agent ne faisait rentrer leur vie privée entre ces murs, ils y perdaient trop pour parler du peu qui les sourire en dehors.

\- « Vous y participez, vous aussi ? » Demanda Clint pour tuer le silence.

\- « Je suis au côté du Colonel Fury, je m'occupe de la paperasserie »

\- « Vous n'avez pas plus d'informations concernant le fait qu'ils m'aient demandé ? »

\- « Eh bien, les conseillers des nations unis veulent s'adresser directement aux commandant d'unité, comme beaucoup d'entre vous êtes en mission ou en repos, Fury leur à proposer de s'adresser au Commandant en chef » Expliqua l'agent Hill.

\- « Y a des moments où je regrette d'avoir accepté ce poste » Rit Clint.

\- « Respirez un bon coup et ça va aller. L'agent Romanoff à tâter le terrain et a mis en lumière toute les nouvelles proposition et possibilités du SHIELD ces dires se doivent d'être appuyés par un gradés autre que Fury, selon le conseiller Anglais se serait trop facile. Donc ils veulent avoir d'autres avis »

\- « Alors allons-y et montrons-leur de quoi le SHIELD est capable ! »

\- « Qu'avez-vous en tête agent Barton ? Vous n'avez ni discours, ni proposition, contentez-vous plutôt de broder un plan d'explications au lieu de d'élaborer un plan d'attaque »

\- « Laissez-moi faire tout se passera bien. »

Clint se dirigea bien décidé vers la porte de la salle de conférence, son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'être autant mit en avant. Il souffla un bon coup en regardant Maria qui lui sourit pour l'encourager et finit par ouvrir la grande porte. En gentleman il tint la porte à sa collègue puis s'avança doucement pour ne pas déranger la conversation qui se déroulait. Le colonel Fury se retourna vers lui.

\- « Le voilà, messieurs et mesdames les conseillers, à défaut d'avoir tous les commandants d'unités sous la main pour plusieurs raisons, le commandant en chef Barton nous fait part de sa présence à cette conférence » dit Fury.

Les mains de l'archer se mirent à trembler mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs les conseillers, agent Romanoff » Dit Clint neutre.

\- « Commandant Barton » souri Natasha.

\- « Commandant Barton, nous étions en train de discuter des projets et des nouvelles propositions du SHIELD seulement beaucoup d'entre-elles nous semble très compliquées et presque impossible à réaliser » Dit le conseillers Anglais.

\- « Les projets du SHIELD sont réfléchie et élaborer sous forme de prototypes par nos équipes innovantes et subventionner en grande partie par Stark Industrie donc vérifié par celui que vous connaissez comme étant l'Iron Man, monsieur Tony Stark, ainsi que le docteur Bruce Banner, tous les projets sont tous contrôlés pour voir s'ils sont réalisables ou pas » expliqua Clint.

\- « Mais en attendant nous n'avons aucun retour » dit la conseillère allemande.

\- « Le SHIELD est une organisation indépendante les nations unies sont mis au courant de nos projets mais la réalisation et l'utilité n'incombe qu'à nos services uniquement » Dit Clint « Cependant je ne me pencherais pas plus sur le sujet étant donné que les autres commandant d'unités ne sont pas là, je dois me réunir avec eux et préparer ce genre de réunion, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre de décision

Les deux agents se mirent alors en route vers la salle de conférence. Une partie du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, comme si les deux ne s'entendaient pas alors qu'en vérité un lien d'amitié les liaient tous les deux. Seulement les bureaux du SHIELD étaient leur endroit de travail et d'un commun accord aucun agent ne faisait rentrer leur vie privée entre ces murs, ils y perdaient trop pour parler du peu qui les sourire en dehors.

\- « Vous y participez, vous aussi ? » Demanda Clint pour tuer le silence.

\- « Je suis au côté du Colonel Fury, je m'occupe de la paperasserie »

\- « Vous n'avez pas plus d'informations concernant le fait qu'ils m'aient demandé ? »

\- « Eh bien, les conseillers des nations unis veulent s'adresser directement aux commandant d'unité, comme beaucoup d'entre vous êtes en mission ou en repos, Fury leur à proposer de s'adresser au Commandant en chef » Expliqua l'agent Hill.

\- « Y a des moments où je regrette d'avoir accepté ce poste » Rit Clint.

\- « Respirez un bon coup et ça va aller. L'agent Romanoff à tâter le terrain et a mis en lumière toute les nouvelles proposition et possibilités du SHIELD ces dires se doivent d'être appuyés par un gradés autre que Fury, selon le conseiller Anglais se serait trop facile. Donc ils veulent avoir d'autres avis »

\- « Alors allons-y et montrons-leur de quoi le SHIELD est capable ! »

\- « Qu'avez-vous en tête agent Barton ? Vous n'avez ni discours, ni proposition, contentez-vous plutôt de broder un plan d'explications au lieu de d'élaborer un plan d'attaque »

\- « Laissez-moi faire tout se passera bien. »

Clint se dirigea bien décidé vers la porte de la salle de conférence, son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'être autant mit en avant. Il souffla un bon coup en regardant Maria qui lui sourit pour l'encourager et finit par ouvrir la grande porte. En gentleman il tint la porte à sa collègue puis s'avança doucement pour ne pas déranger la conversation qui se déroulait. Le colonel Fury se retourna vers lui.

\- « Le voilà, messieurs et mesdames les conseillers, à défaut d'avoir tous les commandants d'unités sous la main pour plusieurs raisons, le commandant en chef Barton nous fait part de sa présence à cette conférence » dit Fury.

Les mains de l'archer se mirent à trembler mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs les conseillers, agent Romanoff » Dit Clint neutre.

\- « Commandant Barton » souri Natasha.

\- « Commandant Barton, nous étions en train de discuter des projets et des nouvelles propositions du SHIELD seulement beaucoup d'entre-elles nous semble très compliquées et presque impossible à réaliser » Dit le conseillers Anglais.

\- « Les projets du SHIELD sont réfléchie et élaborer sous forme de prototypes par nos équipes innovantes et subventionner en grande partie par Stark Industrie donc vérifié par celui que vous connaissez comme étant l'Iron Man, monsieur Tony Stark, ainsi que le docteur Bruce Banner, tous les projets sont tous contrôlés pour voir s'ils sont réalisables ou pas » expliqua Clint.

\- « Mais en attendant nous n'avons aucun retour » dit la conseillère allemande.

\- « Le SHIELD est une organisation indépendante les nations unies sont mis au courant de nos projets mais la réalisation et l'utilité n'incombe qu'à nos services uniquement » Dit Clint « Cependant je ne me pencherais pas plus sur le sujet étant donné que les autres commandant d'unités ne sont pas là, je dois me réunir avec eux et préparer ce genre de réunion, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre de décision sans avoir réunie mes collègues »

\- « Sage décision Commandant Barton » Dit Fury. « Remettons cette réunion à plus tard si vous le voulez bien ? » ajouta-t-il face aux conseillers

\- « Mercredi à la même heure. » dit le conseiller américain.

\- « Nous serons rassembler mercredi » dit Clint.

Après quelque échange de politesse les vidéos s'arrêtèrent et Fury quitta la salle laissant Maria, Clint et Natasha seul. Les deux femmes échangèrent un Regard et se mirent à rire. Clint les regarda et soupira sachant éperdument pourquoi elles riaient.

\- « Vous avez fini ça y est ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table.

\- « Je ne m'en lasserait jamais ! » Dit Natasha.

\- « Arrête de te moquer toi » dit Clint en souriant.

\- « Ça à égayer ma journée tout ça » ajoute-t-elle.

\- « Ce qui égayerai ma journée à moi c'est que ma copine me dise au moins bonjours » dit Clint l'attirant à lui.

\- « Où sont passer vos bonnes manières au travail ? » Demanda Hill en riant.

\- « De côté juste pour quelques minutes. Vous êtes libre ce soir Maria ? »

Natasha tourna la tête de Clint vers elle.

\- « Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda l'intéresser.

\- « Ça m'intéresse aussi » dit Natasha.

\- « Une viré entre pote. Avec toi aussi » dit-il en appuyant sur le nez de Natasha.

La veuve noire secoua la tête et cacha son nez et sa bouche de ses deux mains.

\- « Commence pas ! » Dit-elle

\- « Ça va je l'ai fait une fois » dit Clint.

\- « Oui bah toi tu commences et tu t'arrêtes plus alors ça suffit »

\- « Oui madame » dit Clint « alors ? » dit-il regardant Maria.

\- « Je peux me libérer oui » souri la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

\- « Super, disons 19h ? »

\- « Parfait. Je dois y aller maintenant à plus tard les amoureux »

Clint rougit ce qui fit rire Hill avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce. Natasha continua de taquiner Clint en gardant ses mains sur son visage elle était joueuse aujourd'hui et Clint aimait ça.

\- « Bisous ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Nan »

\- « Ok, je dois aller continuer mon rapport » dit l'arche en se levant.

Natasha le retint et l'embrassa amoureusement en souriant, Clint souri sur ses lèvres à son tour.

\- « Bonjours » dit Clint.

\- « Tu es partit tôt ce matin » dit-elle.

\- « J'avais des obligations j'ai plusieurs rapports en attentes » avoua Clint.

\- « Et Fury ne t'a pas fait la peau ? On a trouvé le chouchou du patron ! »

\- « Natasha je t'en prie ! »

\- « Je plaisante »

La veuve noire fit asseoir l'archer sur la table ou il était avant et elle se mit entre ses jambes caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- « Elle est pourquoi faire cette viré ce soir ? » Demanda Natasha.

\- « Pour décompresser un peu »

\- « Seulement ? »

\- « Pourquoi d'autre serait-elle faite ? » Demanda Clint en retour.

\- « Quelque chose que tu sais et que tu ne veux pas me dire »

\- « Tu pars loin. »

\- « Pas assez. Alors ? »

\- « Nath' ne va pas chercher compliquer là où ce n'est pas »

La veuve noire regarda Clint dans les yeux, ses si beaux yeux qui ne savait lui mentir. Pourtant Clint était le meilleur menteur c'est ce qui avait permis à la réussite d'une multitude de missions, mais face à elle l'archer était un livre ouvert tout comme elle ne pouvait avoir aucun secret pour lui. Clint essayait de ne pas craquer il savait les enjeux et surtout ce qu'il risquait s'il parlait de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Pour détourner l'attention de sa veuve noire il l'embrassa, cette dernière attrapa ses cheveux et lui tira balançant alors sa tête en arrière.

\- « NNata'iiia ! » fit Clint

\- « C'est qui qui viens ce soir aussi ? »

\- « Mais personne Tasha, laaache ! »

\- « Parle Barton. »

\- « Je ne peux rien dire ! Et faut que j'aille continuer mes rapports ! »

\- « Tu n'y retourne pas tant que je ne sais pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

\- « Pas ça. C'est trop dangereux pour ma vie » dit l'archer.

\- « Il s'agit donc de Bruce, c'est le seul qui fait cet effet là à tout le monde »

L'archer roula des yeux s'en voulant de ne rien pouvoir garder face à Natasha.

\- « OK je vais t'expliquer mais lâche mes cheveux. Et autre part qu'ici. »

\- « D'accord ! »

La rousse toute souriante lâcha les cheveux de son archer et rangea ses affaires avant tout de suivre Clint. Les deux agents prirent un café et partirent vers le petit espace vert du SHIELD.

\- « Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « C'est bien de Bruce dont il s'agit il est venu me voir ce matin. » dit Clint finalement.

\- « Il a des vues sur Maria ? »

\- « Affirmatif. »

\- « Et tu vas jouer les entre metteurs c'est ça ? Cupidon j'avoue que ça te va bien. » rit Natasha.

\- « Je l'attendait ça tiens ! »

\- « Mais heureusement je serais là ce n'est pas génial ça ? »

\- « Tu dois faire comme si rien n'était Natasha »

\- « Je vais tâter le terrain avec Maria t'inquiète pas. Tu fini à quelle heure ? »

\- « Si je termine mes rapports à tant 16h. » dit Clint.

\- « À 16h on se retrouve dans la chambre pour un petit compte rendu avant la soirée. Deal ? » dit Natasha.

\- « Tu vas me faire tuer. »

\- « Je te protégerait Hawkeye » souri la veuve noire.

\- « Entendu. 16h dans la chambre. »

Clint souri en voyant l'entrain que mettait Natasha dans cette histoire.

Bruce était dans un des laboratoires du SHIELD avec Tony, étudiant les nouveaux projets d'armement du SHIELD. Les deux génies parlaient dans un français tellement avancer que même les scientifiques à côté deux ne pouvaient les comprendre. Seulement le docteur était quand même ailleurs. Pensant encore et toujours à la discutions qu'il ait eu avec l'archer quelque heure plus tôt. Il craignait que son secret ne soit en danger. Il tentait pourtant de se dire que Clint était un homme de parole fidèle à ses engagements. Cependant il se rappela que face à sa compagne l'archer n'était rien de plus qu'un livre ouvert. Il se mit à se demander si aller voir l'arche avait vraiment été une bonne idée. Après tout. Même s'il en parlait à Natasha ce ne serait pas un drame même ce serait plutôt une bonne avancée pour ses projets futurs.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions en voyant le corps qu'il convoitait tant rentrer dans le laboratoire. Tenant dans ses mains plusieurs dossier et une tablette. Il fut complètement ailleurs le temps d'un instant imaginant monts et merveille avec cette femme dans ces bras. Sa démarche effrontée, son déhancher félin. Son visage ferme et sérieux qui savait s'illumine le temps d'un sourire gracieux et plein de vie. Il fut ramené sur terre par un coup de coude de Stark.

\- « On redescend sur terre géant vert la messagère du grand manitou arrive. On va avoir des trucs intéressant regarder »

\- « Désolé ce projet me pose beaucoup de question » se défendit le docteur Banner.

\- « Messieurs je m'excuse de vous déranger » dit Maria.

\- « Mais aucunement très chère agent Hill, que nous amène ce joli sourire si absent sur cette jolie bouille » dit Stark.

\- « Vous m'exaspère Stark. Je vous apporte les 3 projets phares du SHIELD. Les conseillers des nations unies, le colonel Fury et le Commandant Barton se réunissent mercredi il faut que tout ceci soit certifié bon à la création et à l'emploi » dit Maria d'un ton neutre.

\- « Attendez le commandant Barton ? Robin des bois est commandant ? Depuis quand ? Quel cachotier celui-là ! » Dit Stark.

\- « Son appel au commandement ne s'est pas encore fait. Et contrairement à vous il ne parle pas c'est ce qui fait son charme » dit-elle.

\- « Son charme ? Vous savez le Faucon est pris très chère demoiselle » ajouta Stark « Et sa copine est superbement violente »

\- « Sa femme. » fit Bruce.

\- « Sa femme ? Quoi il est marié en secret en plus ? » Demanda Tony.

\- « Non mais je lui aie parler ce matin et ça laissait sous-entendre qu'il l'appellera prochainement ma femme » dit Banner.

\- « Eh bien ! On en apprend des choses peut être c'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir avec Natasha »

Bruce s'étouffa avec sa saliver tellement le choc fut violent.

\- « A-t-il dit pourquoi ? » demande-t-il soudainement.

\- « Non rien c'est seulement une virer entre ami »

\- « S'il ne pense pas à moi pour être témoin je jure que je vais lui faire la gueule pour longtemps ! »

\- « Donc…. Vous pensez vraiment que Clint va demander Natasha en mariage ? » Demanda Hill.

\- « C'est certain » dit Bruce pour changer d conversation quant à cette virer entre ami. « Tony veuillez m'excuser j'ai des obligations au pressing »

Le docteur Banner partit de la pièce laissant l'agent Hill et Stark stoïque.

\- « Au pressing ?... Ça fait beaucoup de surprise en une journée » dit Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

L'agent Barton était de nouveau sur son rapport un thermos de café à côté de lui et une tasse déjà pleine devant. Il tapait à toute vitesse pour finir le rapport sur l'ordinateur est pouvoir commencer le manuscrit pour le rajouter au dossier. Tout semblait bien partit quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

\- « Bon sang ! Entrez ! » Dit-il sans lever le nez de son écran.

\- « Clint. »

La voix fit sursauter ledit Clint qui regarda son propriétaire en coin. Il devait rester calme. Pourquoi revenait-il ?

\- « Bruce ? »

\- « J'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais ce soir »

\- « Pour décompresser exactement je sors avec Natasha et Maria »

\- « C'est justement par Maria que je l'ai appris » dit Bruce en s'asseyant

\- « Elle est venu te voir personnellement ? » Demanda Clint continuant de taper.

\- « Non elle est venue dans le laboratoire. D'ailleurs félicitation Commandant » dit Bruce « trêve de bavardage tu as tenu ta langue ? »

\- « Ah… merci. Oui elle ne sait rien ! » répondit Clint fièrement.

\- « Maria ne sait rien. Mais quand à Natasha ? »

L'archer regarda son écran faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais il recula quand Bruce rapprocha son fauteuil de son bureau.

\- « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien tenir face à Natasha. Elle ne s'est pas moquer du tout vraiment je te jure ! » Dit L'archer.

Bruce passa sa main sur son front et soupira.

\- « Je le savais. Bon, remarque, c'est que Natasha. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux »

\- « Tu… »

\- « Non je ne viens pas ce soir Clint. J'ai des choses à faire plus importante malheureusement »

\- « On commencera avec Natasha alors »

\- « Vous n'allez rien lui dire directement jure le ! »

\- « Rien du tout c'est jurer ! »

Natasha marchait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de sa collègue, elle la croisa finalement à la porte du laboratoire.

\- « Maria ! » Héla Natasha.

\- « Natasha » souri l'agent Hill.

\- « Tu peux faire une pause ? »

\- « Oui je vais déposer ça à Fury et c'est bon, tu veux venir ? »

\- « Je te suis. »

Les deux femmes se mirent alors en route vers le bureau du colonel Fury. Elles avaient plus de facilite à discuter de leur vie privée au travail entre elles, partageant ses discutions entre filles si ennuyante pour les hommes. Maria souri et regarda Natasha.

\- « C'est toujours le grand amour avec Clint » dit-elle.

\- « Toujours, comme au premier jour » rit la veuve noire

\- « C'est bien, a quand la robe blanche et le « madame Barton » ?

\- « … Il est n'est pas encore question de mariage et puis Clint a d'autre chose à penser désormais »

\- « Autre chose à penser ? Parce qu'il est passé commandant ? »

\- « C'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Je sais que moi je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi bien que lui » dit Natasha

\- « Il ne s'en sort pas je te rassure ! Il a trois réunions demain, des rapports en attentes, les entraînements groupés, les cours qu'il va devoir anime en tant que formateur. Je lui donne 1 semaine pour qu'il t'appel au secours » rit Maria.

\- « Je ne pense pas il est coriace, quelque nuit sans dormir et il aura trouvé son rythme » souri la veuve noire.

\- « Je fais vite » dit Maria

L'agent Hill entra dans le bureau du Colonel Fury laissant Natasha à l'extérieur qui prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Clint.

_Courage avec tes rapports, ne te laisse pas distraire et finit les Hawkeye. PS : Je t'aime mon faucon_

Clint était encore face à son écran terminant cette fois le rapport taper. Il regarda son téléphone et sourit en voyant qu'il avait un message de Natasha, il prit le temps de le regarder et lui répondit.

_Je t'aime moi aussi mon amour_

Il posa son téléphone et reprit son document qu'il finit rapidement. Il l'enregistre et commença l'exemplaire écrit à la main quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, sans lever les yeux il sut qui était l'intrus.

\- « Ne frappez pas Stark vous avez raison c'est pas comme s'il y avait mon nom sur la porte » dit Clint buvant une gorgée de café.

\- « Allons Robin des bois pas de ça entre nous. Surtout quand je suis en train de préparer votre enterrement de vie de garçon commandant »

\- « Mon quoi ?! » S'étrangla Clint.

\- « Aller faite pas l'innocent »

\- « Je ne fais pas l'innocent Tony c'est absurde ! Je ne vais pas me marier ! »

\- « Mais… »

\- « Oui. J'ai appelé Natasha ma femme c'est vrai parce-que je la considère comme telle je ne vais pas dire ma petite copine ça fait ado puceau ! » Expliqua Clint. « Et puis Natasha n'est pas pour le mariage »

\- « Vous êtes vraiment nuls tous les deux ! et félicitation mon commandant ! »

\- « Les nouvelles vont trop vite… merci Tony »

\- « Bah vous n'avez pas l'air ravi. »

\- « Je le suis mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à boucler tout la semaine qui viens en voyant mon emploi du temps » dit Clint.

\- « Vous allez vous y faire après quelque nuit sans dormir ça va venir tout seul »

\- « Quelque nuit sans dormir ? Ça donne envie déjà que je ne dors pas beaucoup » dit Clint.

\- « Natasha est exigeante ? » rit Stark.

\- « Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai jamais réellement bien dormi »

\- « Même après… ? »

\- « Non plus. J'ai toujours un sommeil agité »

\- « Vous avez essayé le thé ? »

\- « J'ai essayé, quand Natasha est absente je tente même les alcools les plus forte et je déteste ça pourtant mais je ne dors jamais bien »

\- « Des vacances ! » Dit Tony.

\- « Ça ne va pas ? Je viens à peine d'être nommé aux fonctions et vous voudriez que je prenne des vacances déjà ? »

L'archer continuait d'écrire son rapport rapidement. Stark le regardait faire lui piquant une tasse de café.

\- « Vous en fait pas. On va bien trouver la solution. Une petite virer entre Avengers » dit Tony. « Entre hommes ! »

\- « Stark je suis un, homme fidèle » dit Clint

\- « J'ai arrêté de déconner Clint, c'est une virée tranquille de quelque jours »

\- « Arrangez-vous avec Natasha je ne peux vous dire que ça vous savez » rit Clint

\- « Je saurais convaincre votre douce et tendre Natasha. Le seul qui n'aura pas de problème se sera Bruce. Quoi que vous savez il lui manque quelqu'un justement » dit Tony.

\- « Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je m'occupe de mon couple c'est déjà assez compliquer » dit Clint.

\- « Hill serait parfaite ! »

\- « Vous fantasmez Tony. »

L'archer passa a une autre feuille gardant le silence le plus souvent possible pour n'eveiller aucuns soupçons du génie qui saurait trouver les faille dans son regard et même dans sa voix. Cette esprits vicieux et fourbe. Stark savait lire en les gens rien qu'en regardant leur corps, leur façon de faire, sa façon d'examiner chacune des failles pour trouver une potentielle faiblesse fascinait Clint. Lui qui calculait à grand vitesse toute les issus possible. Il avait en face de lui un esprit de recherche alors que lui était plus un esprit tactique et opérationnel. Il fallait donc éviter les moindre gestes ou mouvements d'œil qui mettrais la puce à l'oreille de Stark. Il continuait alors d'écrire.

\- « Je devrais peut-être lui en parler » dit Stark.

\- « A votre guise n'oublier pas que Bruce est très agréable quand il est en colère cela va de soit »

\- « Pourquoi serait-il en colère ? »

\- « Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui a tort et à travers. Vous le savez bien non ? »

\- « Un peu comme vous Legolas. Mais pour vous c'est votre… petite amie ? qui s'en charge. »

Clint roula des yeux et soupira.

\- « Ce n'est pas que mais je dois retrouver Pepper » dit Tony.

\- « Allez donc retrouver votre femme Tony »

\- « Ni mariage ni enfants je me le suis jurer ! » Dit Tony en se levant. « On en reparlera pour vous »

\- « C'est ça on en reparlera Tony exactement. Bonjours à Pepper »

Tony sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui. L'archer continua ses rapports enfin tranquilles.

Bruce sortit du laboratoire pour aller dans l'aile de recherches. Ses lunettes sur le nez il feuilletait un dossier dans ses mains ne regardant pas spécialement où il allait. Concentrer dans ses calculs très scientifique il ne vit pas la silhouette de Maria se dessiner devant lui elle aussi regardant des dossiers que Natasha lui avait remis. Tous les deux ailleurs ils finirent par s'entrechoquer au milieu du couloir. Leurs dossiers tombèrent au sol se mélangeant.

\- « Excusez-moi vraiment ! » Dit Bruce confus.

\- « Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais y a pas de mal Dr Banner » dit Maria.

\- « Moi non plus c'est ça le pire »

Les deux se mirent accroupie pour récupérer leurs feuilles. Leurs mains se touchaient quelque fois sans le vouloir. Bruce regardait parfois l'agent Hill et baissait les yeux quand son regard croisa le sien. L'élite du SHIELD sourit et se mordit la lèvre s'assurant que personne ne la voyait. Ils réussirent finalement à rassembler leurs documents à chacun, et sans se retenir l'agent Hill lâcha un petit rire.

\- « Je pensais qu'on n'allait pas y arriver » dit-elle.

\- « C'était facile de partout où on comprend ce qu'il y a écrit c'est à vous et sur les autres feuilles ou y a hiéroglyphes c'est à moi » dit Bruce « J'ai vraiment une écriture de médecin »

\- « Vous arrivez à vous relire c'est déjà ça, ne soyez pas dur avec vous-même Dr Banner »

Bruce prit une feuille et lui tendit, la jeune femme la prit directement à l'envers comme si cela était normal et Bruce se mit à rire.

\- « Vous voyez que je ne suis pas si dur que ça avec moi-même » dit-il remettant la feuille à l'endroit.

Maria rougit et ricana.

\- « Désolée » dit-elle confuse.

\- « Vous en fait pas tout le monde a fait la même chose »

La jeune femme sourit et fut perturber par le soudain silence entre eux. Au fond du couloir l'espionne rousse avait vu toute la scène et son sens de l'observation pouvait lui faire dire que la jeune femme ne restait pas indifférente au charme du docteur Banner. Elle partit alors rapidement tout raconter à Clint entrant dans son bureau sans frapper faisant sursauter l'archer qui renversa son café sur la quatrième feuille qui venait d'écrire et sur son pantalon.

\- « Putain ! »

\- « Oups »

\- « Natasha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » tonna Clint.

\- « Je… je… c'est par rapport à Maria et Bruce »

\- « Et tu as besoin d'arriver comme ça ? Comme une furie ? Entre Bruce Maria Tony et toi maintenant fallait bien que ça arrive ! » Dit Clint en se levant.

\- « Je m'excuse… »

\- « Tssss » dit-il en regardant son pantalon « même le t-shirt j'y crois pas »

L'archer se mit torse nu et épongea le bureau avec son t-shirt déjà souillé. Natasha le regarda.

\- « Tu as du rechange ? » Demanda Natasha.

\- « J'ai un casier un deuxième uniforme oui j'ai ça. » répondit Clint « Bon et c'était quoi ton formidable scoop qui a coûté la vie à ma quatrième feuille, mon pantalon et mon t-shirt ? »

L'espionne se sentit bête d'avoir été si brute et d'avoir fait autant de bêtises. Elle n'osa pas parler surtout que Clint avait été virulent. L'archer la regarda et soupira.

\- « Tasha aller c'est oublier on s'en fiche je recopierais ce n'est pas grave » dit Clint « Raconte-moi tout »

\- « Maria… elle n'est pas indifférente à Bruce. »

\- « C'est bon à savoir ça comment tu le sais ? »

\- « Ils se sont rentrer dedans et elle a agi comme si... comme si c'était moi devant toi » Sourit Natasha.

\- « Et ça veut dire qu'elle l'aime bien ? »

\- « Un peu comme toi et moi »

\- « Ahah je t'aime ma catastrophe. Tu viens avec moi ? »

\- « Tu y vas torse nu c'est pas une question à poser Clint tu sais » rit Natasha

L'archer rit et sortit de son bureau pour aller dans les vestiaires. Natasha l'attendait devant la porte. Au bout de quelque minutes elle vit revenir son archer avec son nouvel uniforme.

\- « C'est le nouveau modèle ? » Demanda Natasha.

\- « Oui tu aimes ? »

\- « Ça va être baptiser ce soir ça. Tu es magnifique dedans »

Clint souri et regarda sa montre.

\- « Trois heures et demie bordel… c'est bon j'arrête je continuerais plus tard » dit Clint. « On va chercher mes affaires et on rentre ? »

\- « On aura trois heures à nous » Sourit Natasha « Ah moins que tu veuilles continuer tes rapports… »

\- « Non trois heures pour toi et avec toi c'est bien aussi » souri l'archer

Les deux agents partirent récupérer les affaires de Clint et descendirent au parking pour reprendre le SUV et retourner à la tour des Avengers. Dans le 4x4 aucun des deux ne parlaient, Natasha caressa le bras de Clint qui avait la main posée sur le levier de vitesse. Arriver à la tour Clint gara le SUV dans le parking sous terrain et ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'aile des Avengers. Ou se trouvait Steve et Thor.

\- « Bonjours vous deux » dit Steve

\- « Ami Barton et Amie Romanoff bonjour ! »

\- « Salut » souri Clint.

\- « Un café ? »

\- « Un thé plutôt s'il te plaît Steve » dit Clint. « Tasha ? »

\- « Pareil que toi »

\- « Amie Romanoff vous semblez fatiguée » dit Thor.

\- « Je le suis » dit Natasha en se collant contre Clint.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bruce qui souriait. Clint regarda et souri à son tour. Le docteur Banner se rapprocha de ses amis.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ? » Demanda Clint.

\- « J'ai passé une bonne journée » dit Banner. « La princesse de la bande est fatiguée on dirait » ajout a-t-il.

\- « Un peu » souri Natasha.

\- « On bois le thé et on va se repose un peu » dit Clint

La veuve noire hocha la tête et resta contre Clint, Steve leur tendit leurs thés à tous les deux en souriant de leur proximité, il aimait les voir ainsi, amoureux et proches. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sur le milliardaire et Mlle Potts ce qui redonna le sourire à Natasha. La blonde salua tout le monde avant d'aller sur le canapé avec Natasha cette dernière guettant tout de même Clint.

\- « C'est fou, tout le monde est avec quelqu'un » dit Tony.

\- « Sauf l'ami Banner » dit Thor.

\- « J'aime bien ma solitude, je suis en couple avec la science, voyons ça comme ça »

\- « Vous avez raison docteur Banner, prenez votre temps rien ne sert de courir » dit Steve.

\- « C'est vrai regarder Clint » dit Tony.

\- « Quel rapport avec moi ? » demanda l'intéresser.

\- « Votre histoire, une mission un couple et un mariage » dit Tony.

\- « Un mariage ? » fit Thor « Quelle bonne nouvelle ami Barton ! »

\- « Tony ! Il n'est pas encore question de mariage ! Je vous l'ai dit » dit Clint.

\- « Pas encore ? » demanda Bruce « Donc tu envisages bien de te marier »

\- « Bon, ça suffit on parlait de Bruce et de son célibat, pas de mon couple et mon futur pour ça je m'en charge très bien avec Natasha je vous assure »

\- « Choisi bien tes témoins ! » dit Tony

\- « Y en aura autant qu'il en faudra » dit Clint

\- « Hawkeye envisage le mariage c'est certifié » dit Tony « Je suis vraiment heureux ! »

\- « Bon je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre moi »

\- « Oh, non c'est bon, on change de sujet » dit Steve « On est tous ensemble pour une fois »

\- « Ce n'est pas faux, Natasha a une femme à qui parler, dites-moi nous sommes vraiment entre mec ! » dit Tony « Alors question je veux tout que vous me donniez le prénom d'une bombe au SHIELD, une fille ultra canon »

Bruce se plongea dans ses feuilles feignant de ne pas être intéresser par la conversation ce que Steve et Clint remarquèrent facilement.

\- « Steve ? » Demanda Tony.

\- « Sharon » dit-il.

\- « Pff c'est si facile » se plaignit Tony « Thor ? »

\- « Je n'ai pas mon opinion ami Stark, mais sans avoir d'arrière-pensées je dirais l'ami Romanoff »

Clint regarda le dieu Asgardien stoppant sa tasse à fleur de lèvres en levant un sourcil, Thor salua Clint comme si de rien n'était, l'archer bu alors une gorger de son thé.

\- « Barton ais-je vraiment besoin de poser la question ? » demanda Tony

\- « La sublime Natasha Romanoff c'est mon dernier mot Tony Stark » souri Clint.

\- « C'est ç'la » dit Tony « Bruce ? »

Ledit Bruce releva la tête, une expression surprise sur le visage comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de « non-intérêt » pour la conversation, Tony le regarda dans les yeux attendant la réponse.

\- « Vous savez je ne préfère pas avoir mon avis la dessus » dit Bruce

\- « Vous savez docteur Thor a eu beaucoup de courage de dire que c'était Natasha si pour vous aussi la belle rousse est la fille la plus canon du SHIELD ne vous en cacher pas » dit Tony

\- « En sachant que le copain de la belle rousse est juste là avec vous mais allez y continuer de parler comme si je n'étais pas là j'aurais des cibles en plus » dit Clint

\- « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Clint, et sans dire que le physique de Natasha n'est pas, comment dirais-je… »

\- « Ne dit rien je pense que tout le monde peut comprendre facilement » dit Clint

\- « Vous avez donc votre préférence » dit Tony « Dites-nous tous »

\- « En vérité personne ne retient vraiment mon attention » mentit Bruce.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible ça » dit Tony

\- « Nous ne sommes pas tous des hommes intenable Tony vous savez » dit Bruce. « Je ne suis pas comme vous a avoir une certaine dose de sexe pour être calme et serein. »

\- « Enfin une femme dans mon monde » rit Natasha.

\- « Ça doit être dur de vivre avec 4 mecs quand même »

\- « Je ne compte généralement pas Clint mais c'est vrai que je devrais demander à être payer double rien que pour les supporter » dit Natasha « Et toi comment ça se passe alors ? »

\- « Oh… je vis avec Tony Stark ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mais je ne le vois plus disparaître le soir et ça me fait vraiment plaisir »

\- « Il a compris qu'il avait de l'or dans les mains, rien qu'il ne pouvait acheter d'aussi précieux que votre amour »

\- « C'est gentil Nath' » dit Pepper en rougissant. « Et toi ? Comment ça va ? »

\- « Moi ? Ça va, je n'ai rien à raconter d'autre que le SHIELD » rit l'agent

\- « Et avec Clint ? »

La veuve noire haussa les épaules et bu une gorger de thé.

\- « Tout roule. Il est passé commandant d'unités et élite 4 » dit-elle.

\- « C'est devenu un homme d'affaires ? Pas mal ! »

\- « A ce que m'a dit Maria Hill, il ne s'en sort pas pour l'instant »

\- « C'est un coup à prendre » souri Pepper. « Il va s'y faire s'y rapidement. J'ai remarqué qu'il devenait plus câlin quand même »

\- « Oui au plus ça va au plus il le devient c'est…. Agréable » souri l'espionne.

\- « Tu sais, tu es comme toute les femmes Natasha ne croient pas que tu es différentes, tu aimes quand ton homme est câlin et qu'il te montre de la tendresse et c'est normal »

\- « Oui… j'aime beaucoup… Clint est très tendre vraiment c'est exceptionnel... mais tu sais… en changeant de sujet je trouve que Bruce aussi est tendre »

\- « Banner ? Disons qu'il a beaucoup de douceur à apporter c'est la bonne personne qu'il lui manque » dit Pepper.

\- « Exactement »

Clint arriva vers les deux femmes timidement.

\- « Mlle Potts. Sans vouloir vous déranger je…je voudrais juste récupérer ma femme… » dit Clint inconsciemment.

\- « Je vous la rend Agent Barton » souri Pepper « On devrait peut-être penser à se tutoyer Clint »

\- « On pourrait oui. Pourquoi pas après tout » souri l'archer.

Natasha souri et se leva serrant chaleureusement Pepper dans ses bras.

\- « C'est génial de parler avec toi » dit Natasha.

\- « N'hésite pas quand tu as besoin » dit Pepper. « Bonne sieste les Barton » s'amusa Pepper partant retrouver Tony.

Clint rougit, il prit la main de Natasha et partit en direction de leur chambre. La veuve noire sourit en regardant Clint.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « J'aime quand tu es comme ça » rougit Natasha.

Clint se pencha doucement et il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de rentrer dans leur chambre.


End file.
